


Day thirteen - An Appreciation of Efforts

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock is one of the most terrible patients John has ever had.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day thirteen - An Appreciation of Efforts

  


Sherlock is one of the most terrible patients John has ever had.

And that includes the recently widowed lady who always tried to get into his pants (much to the amusement of the nurses who said that he should be proud to be so popular with all generations), the old man who farted and giggled into his beard whenever he saw John, the young man who broke John’s wrist because he tried to take away his mobile (on the way to the A&E because he had a knife in his leg) and the neighbour’s cat that bit him more often than he could count.

Sherlock with a cold is whiny, demanding and sounds like he is about to drop dead any second. Sherlock with congestion? Oh boy. That just makes him curious and results in a series of experiments. We will not speak of it any further...

You would assume that being such a terrible patient, he also is a bad nurse. He is. But he tries so hard that John never wishes him to be different in that regard.

He tries, therefore John can forgive him for endless cups of cold tea, for disappearing while looking for painkillers and even for that one time when he flooded the bathroom because he forgot that he was running John a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'flu, cold, congestion'.
> 
> I refer to a story I once wrote about Sherlock trying to care for a sick John. You can find it [here](http://anarion.livejournal.com/11374.html) on LJ.


End file.
